Damons Best friend
by Blue-Wolf-17
Summary: What would happen if Damon had had someone to talk to as a child? Someone who he let his guard down around? Someone who could see past the stone that surrounded his heart and free the child chained there? this story tells it all Read and reveiw!
1. Chapter 1

Isabel was a 10 year old Italian girl, her parents were nobles but that isn't why people starred at her. They starred at her because of her eyes, they were bright electric blue with a black ring around them. They stood out against her pale skin and black hair, they were the first thing people saw and they feared her. People said she could see things, know things about people, about anything, they call her a witch. People actually incurraged their children to either ignore her or harm her. One day she was walking through the streets and was heading towards her home when a group of boys walked up.

"Where are you going witch?" One of the boys said,

"home" she said glaring at them.

"No you not," they then throw a rock at her which hit her on her left cheek bone cutting it. She cried out in pain. The boys then started hitting and kicking her, she called out for help but no one answered her pleas. She was just about to give up when suddenly the boys were being pulled off her by a dark haired boy in nice cloths, obviously a noblemen. He fort of the other boys, who soon ran off, and turned to her. He walked up to her and held her hand out to her, she flinched away at first not sure if her was helping her.

"It's alright, I am not going to harm you" she allowed him to help her up, but as she put pressure on her right foot pain shot up her leg an she stumbled forward into the boy. He court her,

"your hurt, come on" he said taking her arm and putting it around her shoulder and helped her walk. As they walked he said "What's your name?" "Isabel vaytora, Izza for short" "I'm Damon Salvatore."

Once they got to his home he sent out a messenger to find her parents and let them know where she was. They sat together, Damon cleaning the cut in her cheek "I have heard many stories about you Isabel." He said looking at her "the girl with the witch eyes," Isabel pulled back from him and glared, which surprised him.

"There is more to me then the color of my eyes," she said annoyed. "But that's all people ever see about me, they look at my eyes and I look into theirs, all I ever see is fear," she looked away from him a little mad.

"Hey!" he sounded offended which made her look at him in surprise, "do I looked scared of you?" He said all defensive, Isabel looked him in the eyes for a moment and said "no your not," she said a little surprised.

"See not everyone is afraid of you," "you're the only one though," she said grimly. "Hm… I have a question for you" "what is it?" "Do you really know things about people?" she looked down. "I sense things" "Ah so some of the stories have truth behind them, she rolled her eyes.

Not much longer after that Isabel's parents came, "Oh Izza sweet heart! Just look at what those roughen did to your beautiful face!" Her mother cried pulling her into a tight hug, "mother I'm fine" Isabel said pushing away from her mother's airless embrace. "Yes thanks to this fine young man!" she said turning to Damon. "How can we ever repay you?"

Damon shook his head and said "no need to repay me Madame Vaytora," Isabel's Father then said "a gentleman all the way, good man Salvatore." Damon looked at the man and said "your William Vaytora, one of my Fathers new partners." "That's true, I believe you two will be seeing a lot of each other." Isabel smiled at Damon, he couldn't help but smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that last one was short but it was my first story so take it easy on me =] in this chapter I skipped a few years and weeks and days but only so you readers don't have to sit there and read boring stuff P.S. I do not own Vampire Dairies or any of it's characters. P.P.S. Her nick name is Izza not Izzy spelt wrong. Thank you and please review! **

It was 3 years later Damon and Isabel had become best friends and were always together causing trouble. They'd switch the heads of the statues in the garden and watch the gardener yell and shake his fist. They also annoyed the cooks and Stefan, Damon's brother who he didn't like, they were always laughing.

Isabel had also learned she was psychic, she could read auras and sense things stronger then before her powers were growing with her, she never told anyone but Damon about them. Damon wanted her to test them on him and she would, she read what his was thinking and he would make her laugh by deliberately thinking something funny.

One day Isabel had gone to see Damon when she heard yelling, she followed the sound until she came to a door. Isabel peeked through a crack in the door and was shocked and the sight that was before her. Damon and his Father were standing together, but from the smell was drunk and very, very angry.

His father struck out at him, punching him square in the mouth, "Damon!" Isabel yelled without thinking. Damon look up at her, obviously not wanting anyone let alone her to see this, with blood dripping from his mouth. "Damon! Run!" without a second thought Damon obeyed, getting to his feet and disappearing out the door towards the library.

Damon sat there for a few minutes alone, when suddenly the door creaked opened and Isabel came in. Izza walked over to him and sat next to him "Are you okay, Damon?" "just fine!" he snapped, obviously angry. "Why did it take you so long to get here," "I turned your Father around so he wouldn't find us." "What makes you think that?" "Because right now he's walking around in the garden, come look."

Isabel pulled him over to the window and they looked down to fine she was right, Damon's father was stumbling around in the garden yelling at a tree. They sat down, Isabel pulled out a cloth and started whipping the blood from his mouth. "Izza, why did you come here today?" "I was coming to see you" "I wish you hadn't of seen that" she looked down and said "I know what it's like to have that happen to you." "Well you shouldn't of interfeared," "Damon" Isabel said taking her hand away from his face, "you're my best friend I couldn't just let that happen, besides I remember you saving a lost little girl from something like that, it was just her turn to save you."

Damon looked at her and smiled, "thank you, Izza," "your welcome, now come on, lets get you out of here and cause a bit of trouble, that always makes you feel better." His smile turned into a smirk and he nodded.

When Isabel was 16 just after her mother had died from a heart attack, she had ran away from home, Damon new where she had gone, she had gone to a special place where he and Isabel always went, a place no one new about. It was just outside the city a small pond that Isabel had been going to since before she had met him, the only other person who new was her mother. Damon went there and found her sitting on a rock crying, Damon walked up to her and said "Izza? What hap-" he cut himself off when he saw her face. There was a very large dark purple bruise on her left cheek bone, her lip was slipt down one side blood tripped from it. Her eye screamed pain.

"Izza! What happened! Who did this to you!" She looked at him, tears running down her face. "M-my Father," she said as she latched onto him and cried into his chest, Damon rapped his arms around her holding her tightly "Your Father did this?" she nodded. "What did he do?" he said very concerned. "h-he" she hesitated still crying, "come on, I'm right here your safe." "he-he beat me! He got Drunk and angry then…." she cried into his chest even harder. "My God! I'm going to kill him!" "Damon I don't want to go home can I stay with you please?" "of cause there's no way I'd let you go home, come on lets get you cleaned up." "Thank you Damon," she said "I can always count on you," "come on, let get you cleaned up." "I have a vage feeling this has happened before" Damon smiled at her attempted to lessen his anger. He put his arm around her and took her to his place, later that night they laid on his bed, Damon holding and comforting Isabel not wanting anything else from her. When Isabel fell a sleep, Damon left the room and slept in the library and convinced his father to let Isabel move in with them.

2 years had passed and it was a typical day, Isabel was sitting on Damon's bed as he got ready for a date. "So which girl is this one?" She asked him walking out of them bathroom and looked in the mirror. "And does this one have blond, red, brown or black hair?"

He looked at her in the mirror, "Her name is Roza and she has red hair," "now is this the third or fourth girl this week?" "Second, your thinking of the three girls from last week" "and their names where…?" "Annabel, Crystal and Jinnee." "Do you remember all their names?" "Of cause, I'm not one of those men who uses a girl and forgets her."

Isabel stopped to think about that then said "True, you just go out with them, leave them but you do remember their names." Damon's face fell slightly and she laughed "I'm kidding, you are a gentleman Damon no one can deny that." Isabel stood up and went over to him, she grabbed his shoulders and turned him towards her then started fixing his hair. "You know you should find a nice girl, someone you let your guard down around, be yourself with." "Sounds like you want me to replace you" "Damon you and I both know I am irreplaceable." "Very true" he laughed, "Seriously Damon, try and found a nice girl" "well I think you should find a nice gentlemen like myself." "No thank you Damon Salvatore, one of you is enough for me."

Damon Smiled, Isabel had never seen him smiled like that with anyone else, "there" she said, "finished now go that girls probably dying from waiting," "of course she is." Isabel shook her head in mock disapproval "now go," Damon gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left, Isabel shook her head and Left the room.

SPOV

Damon had just left and Isabel was in the library reading again, this was his chance to talk to her. Stefan slipped into the library and found her sitting on the window seat reading one of her books. Stefan walked up to her, Isabel peeked over the top of her book and said "hello Stefan," Stefan bowed his head in a greeting "Isabel, may I ask you something?" Isabel put her book down and said "of course what is it?" "Are you in love with Damon?" he blurted out.

Isabel smiled at him "yes I love him but not in the way you are implying, its more of a friendship sort of love." Stefan liked Isabel she was a warm kind person.

IPOV

The next day Damon and Stefan were called upon by their father to come and meet a colleague of his and that colleagues daughter Katherine. Damon asked Isabel to come with him and she had said yes. When they entered the room, only Damon's father was there, "ah my son's I see you bort Izza," "Yes Father I thought she would like to meet your new colleague" "fantastic idea my son," Their Father said but his eyes told a different story.

The second Katherine and her father walked in Isabel new there was something off about Katherine herself. Katherine was weak but strong all at the same time that Katherine's aura was giving her headaches. _'what are you?'_ she would think and every time she did Katherine would look at her as if she'd herd her thinking it. Isabel grew very weary of Katherine and wouldn't stand anyway near her when she was forced to be in a room with her. Damon on the other hand was always trying to get close to her an so was Stefan, the two would silently fight with there eyes to be alone with her.

One day while Stefan was with Katherine, Isabel went to see Damon who was in his room. "Hello Izza" he said as she walked into the room, "where have you been? I haven't seen you all morning." "That's because you've been with Katherine all morning" he looked up when he heard the bitterness in her voice. "What's the matter Izza? Is something wrong?" "There's something wrong with Katherine, her aura, at first it was a weak gold now it's brighter but is outlined in black." "what are you saying?" he said standing up and walking over to her. "Is something wrong with her? Is she ill again?" "No, nothing like that" she said, "What I'm saying is she's trouble and that you shouldn't spend so much time with her." "She is not trouble, she's a sweet girl, you told me to find a girl who I can be myself with and Katherine's that girl!" "No she's not Damon! She's bad news!" Damon glared at her an began to leave the room, "Damon! Have I ever been wrong before?" he stopped at the doorway, "no, but this time you are" he hissed at her and left. Isabel was shocked, Damon had never spoken to her so harshly, no matter how bad a fight between them got, he had never been so cold.

Isabel felt angry towards Katherine, Isabel went to the window and looked own to see Katherine being met by Damon. _'I know you can hear me Katherine, so heed my warning'_ she thought to Katherine who immediately looked up at the mention of her name. _'If you ever hurt Damon, I will hunt you down and make you regret ever speaking to him.' _Katherine looked hurt, Damon saw this, looked up and glared at Isabel, Isabel sighed and walked away.

A few weeks passed and Damon and Stefan were totally smitten with Katherine, following her around like little puppies. Damon wasn't talking to Isabel, they hadn't said a word to each other all week and Isabel was tired of it. So one night Isabel went to go see Damon to apologize, she knocked on his bedroom door, "Damon?" Isabel opened the door and stopped dead.

Damon and Katherine were lying in bed together, fully clothed, kissing and it looked like they were getting into something else. Damon looked up at her entrance "Izza" he said obviously upset with the intrusion. Without a word Isabel turned around and left, walking quickly down the halls, an ache in her chest she couldn't.

Isabel went to the library and sat at the window seat thinking, _'this is not going to end well, not well at all, what the hell is wrong with him!' _'he's in love' her mind told her.

The next morning Isabel was awoken by yelling in the court yard, she ran out to see what was going on, Damon and Stefan were fighting each other with swords.

Isabel ran over to them, "Damon stop this!" she yelled but then didn't even glance her way. With every clash of the swords cut into her heart as she watched them two of them battle and from what she could read she knew what it was about. They had tried to force Katherine to choose between them, but instead of choosing she had killed herself and each of the brothers blaimed the other. "You idiots!" she cried "Stop this at once! Please! You'll kill each other!" "That's the idea!" Damon yelled stabbing Stefan in the heart, Isabel stood there shocked as she pulled the sword from his brothers chest.

Screams emanated from behind her as Stefan began, as he did he thrust his sword forward into Damon's flesh, then back out as he fell to the ground and went still. Isabel screamed, and court Damon before he hit the ground, she held onto Damon tightly as if to hold in his life to stop it from fading. Tears were running down her cheeks as she said "Damon! Please! Stay with me!" He looked up at her, "Damon! I'm sorry for everything! Just don't die!" "I'm sorry Izza…" he said holding her hand, "Damon you idiot! Look what you've don't to yourself! And all for a girl!" Without another Damon shut his eyes and while Isabel watched, his aura faded away to nothing. Isabel let out a long pain filled cry which was joined by many others.

A few days later Isabel was sitting in her room when there was a rasp at her window, Isabel got up and went over to the window. When she opened it she saw Damon sitting on the branch of a tree next to her window, her protective nature took over straight away, "Damon Salvatore get in this window at once! Before you full and brake your neck!" she yelled at him. Damon climbed through the window and stood in front of her, waiting for her to either run screaming ghost or even just say something. She walked up to him and looked at him, "is it really you?" He nodded, and within a second she had rapped her arms around his waste and was sobbing into his chest. "Damon, you're here!" He rapped his arms around her "yes I'm here, I'm sorry Izza" "don't worry about it, I'm just glad your alive!" He pulled back and said "I'm not really alive, Izza" she stepped back. "Are you saying you're a ghost? I don't believe you if that what your saying." "No, I'm not a ghost, I'm something else." "What are you Damon? If not a ghost then what?" He hesistated not sure how to put it, _'what ever it is Damon, you can trust me' _she thought to him. _'You wont want to trust me once you know'_ he thought to her_ 'try me'_ she thought back. "I'm a vampire, a blood drinking creature of the night that will live forever, that is what I am."

Damon expected her to gasp or scream or something but what she did instead was so unexpected but so like her. She looked him square in the eyes and said "there's more to a person then what they are on the outside Damon, as long as you're the same person in here" she placed her hand over his heart and said "then that's all I care about. Besides you must be loving the fact your going to live forever." He smiled at how quickly she went back to the old Izza he knew and loved. "Yes I do, I get to be young and handsome forever." "I guess you'll be leaving soon then?" He looked confused, "why do you think that?" she shook her head, "because your going to live forever and your not going to stay here and watch me grow old and die, I want have it." He smirked at her and said "never planned on that" "good" is what her s=voice said but her eyes had a glint of sadness in them. "What I was planning was for you to come with me, as a vampire," "you want me to what?" "Come with me, I need you, Izza, to come with me" "As a creature of the night." He walked over to her and said "please Izza," Looking into his black eyes, made her decide she closed her eyes took a deep breath and said "Alright Damon, I'll come with you." His smile was full of relief even though he tried to hide it. "tilt your head to the side a little, it'll only hurt a second," Izza hesistated "Trust me" he said, trying to comfort her. "Oh I do, what I'm worried about is what happens after," she tilted her head to the side and soon felt to razor sharp bites that made her gasp, soon she fell into darkness.

**A/N: hey people! Please Review and tell me, how you liked it and if I should continue the story? Or leave it there? What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the great reviews =D You asked for the story to continue and it has. This chapter may be a bit short but I couldn't think up enough to make it longer. But at least you get a look at what's in store. Enjoy =D**

500 years later in the town of Fells church…

Stefan was standing in his room in the boarding house thinking about what he and Elena were going to do tomorrow. He was also still worrying about the danger he might be putting her in when a voice from behind him said "stop worrying Stefan, she'll be fine."

Stefan whirled around and stopped dead, "Isabel?" the dark haired girl smiled, "you're projecting your thoughts awfully loud there Stefan."

He walked up and hugged her, "I haven't seen you in 500 years! I didn't even know Damon turned you!" "Yes he did, three days after you…" her face fell slightly. "Straight after we woke up in our tomb…" he said a little sadly.

Isabel walked passed him and changed the subject, "so who's this Elena girl you have lodged in the back of your mind?" he picked a photo up and handed to her. Isabel snarled at the photo, "Why did you hand me a picture of _her_?" "That isn't Katherine, that's Elena." Isabel looked at the photo "they could be twins" was all she said shocking Stefan, "wait I thought you'd be angry at me for falling in love with a girl that looks just like Katherine?" She looked up at him and smiled, "if I didn't have my 5th sense I would be, but after a moment, looking at this picture I can tell she's nothing like Katherine. This ones smarter and the only thing they have in common are their looks, Elena has a stronger heart."

Stefan was smiling until a knew thought hit him, "wait, if you're here doesn't that mean that…?" "Don't worry Stefan, your brother isn't here" "but you two were always together" "yes, well, he… needs time to himself," there was sadness in her eyes.

This time Stefan changed the subject, "so why did you come here?" "I knew you were here and I thought I'd visit since it's been so long and all" "I see, so are you going to the school?" "Yes, the paper works been done, I start tomorrow," he smiled and said "okay well where are you staying?" "I'm staying in the forest it's surprisingly nice weather."

Stefan looked outside and saw that dark clouds rolled over the town, he looked back at her and realized just how much power was coming off her. "Isabel… you drink human blood don't you?" "Yes Stefan but I don't worry I'm not going to kill a human" he nodded sullenly, "you can stay here tonight if you'd like" he said to her, she smiled and said "I think I will tonight, so we can catch up a little."

The next morning they went to the school, but the second Isabel got out of the car every boy within sight stopped and starred at her. Her long black hair was up in a high pony tail and she had on red lipstick, her unnatural bright electric blue eyes with the black rings around them were hidden by black sunglasses. She had on a black spaghetti strapped top and dark blue skinny jeans, she was also wearing high heeled leather boots, and a leather jacket that didn't take away from the outfit but showed off all the good features. She looked very bad ass, "since when did you start dressing like this?" Stefan asked looking at her a bit shocked, "When Damon and I split up the first time I went to one of the other dimensions and dressing like this made them take me more seriously," "but your not there now you're here and you look like a biker chick" "well I'm too used to dressing this way so I'm not changing my style now."

Just then Elena came up to Stefan and hugged him, when she turned to look at Isabel she said "who's this Stefan?" "Elena this is Isabel, remember that friend I told you about, the one from my human years" Elena looked at bit shocked but said "oh, well it's nice to meet you Isabel" "nice to meet you to Elena, now I have been told I have all the same classes as you so would you be so kind as to show me around." "Of course I'd love to let me just grab something," as she walked off Stefan lent over to her and said "you don't really need to be shown around do you?" Isabel shook her head and said "no, I just need the time to a just to her mine pattern so I can read her easier," he rolled his eyes and leant on the hood of his car.

When Elena came back Stefan and Isabel were laughing and talking in Italian happily, she smiled at the two of them. It was nice for her to see him smilingly and acting like a normal kid.

Elena walked over and said "ok, you ready Isabel?" Isabel got up off the car and nodded, "lets get to.. what class do we have again?" "History," Elena said smiling. "I knew that" Isabel said sarcastically and began to walk towards the school.

After school they all met at Stefan's car, he gave Elena and kiss and smiled at Isabel, "how was your first day?" she looked at him and said "boring, I don't know why I bothered enrolling in this place." Stefan laughed and said "I like school" "and the reason for your liking school is in your arms," Isabel said smiling at Elena. "But unlike you Stefan, I have no reason to like school let alone be here," she said putting her shades on. "How about hanging out with Elena? Wasn't that fun?"

Isabel nodded and said "little slices of heaven in between class after class after boring class. I really should exit this school. I mean the teachers asked me if I was young enough to be going to this school, which I'm not by the way! Being 500 years old and all."

Stefan grinned at her and said "well its better then sitting in the woods all day and night" "I'd rather that, speaking of which I should be going" "going where?" Stefan asked confused.

"I need to eat Stefan," "Isabel…" Stefan said sounding very worried now, Isabel laughed and said "don't worry Stefan I've got something going with the hospital's blood bank, I'm being supplied with enough blood to stop me from ripping anyone's throats out."

The grin on Isabel's face knocked away a lot of Stefan's worries.

"Now" Isabel said turning towards the trees, "I need to get to my hidden stash I have out in the woods. See you later Stefan!"

Isabel then ran off into the woods leaving Stefan and Elena alone together.

Later that night Isabel was sitting in a tree drinking one of the pouches, when a males voice from behind her. "What's the shrimp up to?" "Not a lot," she said without glancing over her shoulder, she knew exactly who it was. "There's something your not telling me, something about a girl?" she jumped out of the tree and turned to look at the dark figure. "Yes a very special one that I don't want to be apart of you trying to destroying either her or Damon." "Come on, Izza, let me see who she is," "fine" she growled, and let him see into her thoughts.

He gasped, "Katherine…" he said shocked, she looked at him and said "no not Katherine, her names Elena and she's definitely human and alive."

Damon stepped out of the shadows and said "I'm going to have to meat this Elena, she seems very interesting," Isabel rolled her eyes but said nothing.

**A/N: Hoped you liked this, and didn't think this was crappy =D Please write what you thought about it and how you'd write it in the comments, and please Ideas are very VERY welcome. See ya next time ( \/ )**

**( . . )**

**((")(") **


End file.
